Deuteragonists' Immature Music (Pokespe & Pokeani)
by SweetToothDinosaur
Summary: All of this started out with a simple roadtrip. First, to go camping and take a hotel nearby the beaches. None of this was suppose to involve in a lovers' spat and the lyrics of songs being used. How could the bad guy ever be able to spy on them this whole time? Easy. Their lives were being stalked. [Poke, Contest, Ikari, Leafgreen, Special, OldRival, SoulSilver, and MangaQuest.]


**hello this story's going to weird, but that's okay. Anyways, the story's plot will not be further revealed and there' going to be two more ships in the story. They're like gay ships, but there' nothing wrong with that because DINO isn't straight. Anyways, one of them is Koya x Hareta (from the DPA Manga! A good and funny manga too!). And there's going to be this crack pairing that no one will probably like, but they would have great interactions. Vincent x Black (Vincent/Jackson from the _Pokemon Raikou: The Legend Of Thunder_ and Black is from the _Pokemon Golden Boys Manga_ ). **

**Those ships won't really take over. They're there because they'll play good roles later on.**

 **Also, there's going to be a crossover and the rating will change in the future... ._.**

 **just enjoy for now... most of the story will be lightly plotted at the beginning**

* * *

A full light of the sunshine was widespread across the front halls of the campus. Withing the school itself, every classroom door was shut closed and the hallways were empty of students. Even outside, only the staff were cruising around the quiet atmosphere.

That was, until the bell immediately gave a loud, irritated ringing noise. From just that, it took barely a split second to hear the yelling and silly screaming from the school's interiors. Students of all groups were running out of every door and scrambling outside towards the nearest exit. Some of them were already climbing on trees or the roofs knowing that the campus wouldn't be a closed campus any longer.

Obviously the last day of school meant something special. And hat special thing in particular was the whopping crowd of party students running outside and throwing his backpack into the air. He was quite youthful for his age, but nonetheless he was a junior and not a senior judging by the fact that he could leave for his house right away. The teenager with dark hair had plans though. Mainly to meet up with a group of friends of course.

Quickly, he had darted right to the nearest streetlight to cross the busying street that was filled with traffic. The boy was running in place, eager to get to wherever he was want to go to. Once, the safe light went off, he made a break for it and zipped past the stopping cars and mentioned drivers who yelled at him.

From that point, he then took a turn on the sidewalk to jog to his destination. There were other teenagers like him, walking to the plaza. But those students were rather too lazy to walk in the heat and decided to go their houses instead. Within a four minutes, he was making a sharp stop at the front of the door, but he accidentally slammed past the door and went sliding inside and bumped into someone he knew.

"And let's give a hand for Ash Ketchum who bumped into his brother. _Again._ " A teenager with auburn hair sarcastically gestured towards the two boys who were getting themselves off the floor.

Ash Ketchum had messy back hair and his eyes were bright and alert. In contrast, his "brother" had pale skin, unlike Ash's olive tone. Was a pure redhead that preferred to keep his long hair primped. However, his eyes seemed to have been "clear," except for his gentle grey irises.

"Says the nerd who's Green's twin!" Ash countered back s he got up. He offered help to his brother, but the redhead gave him an eye roll.

"I'm only going to let this slide because no one saw us and you called the Oak twins nerds." He dusted himself off.

"Well we saw it, Silver." Two boys were sitting at a nearby table. The one who spoke had kelly coloured hair with matching eyes, he propped up his sunglasses in his hair. As for the teenager next to him, he was strongly tanned with a sharp features. However, he had dark eyes and it was quite difficult to determine his eye colour.

"Then you'd better not act like dicks when everyone else gets here." Silver gave them an eye roll.

"Maybe you guys should all just shut it and pay for the ice cream." A taller teenager slammed Gary's head on the table. His looks seemed to matched his twins, but he had the more mature style with the clothes and attitude he veiled himself in.

"C'mon guys! We've could make better memories than this! It's the last of sophomore" Ash began, but Gary cut him off.

" _Junior_ , you dumbfuck!" He called out for his mistake, while Silver just shook his head at his brother.

"We don't care what you have to say Gary!" Ash retorted, sticking his tongue out at him. "All we know is that it's going to our last summer as teenagers, because the seniors are going to have an adult summer."

"Well, that's kinda true." A new voice appeared, when the door swung open again and he was casually walking towards the large table. His features seemed similar to Ash's but he was completely diverse from the younger-looking teenager. The only traits he physically shared with Ash was how dark his black hair had been. Probably nothing else.

"Thanks for backing me up Red." Ash huffed happily. Meanwhile, the taller teenager with red eyes was blinking at him, but Green motioned a gesture at his friend.

"Green... Is that some type of code for saying that Ash is high or something?" Green then proceeded to give Red the same headdesk treatment he gave to his twin.

"Why is everyone here utterly a thick-headed existence to humans." The teenager with dark eyes sighed in distaste, checking his phone.

"Paul, you're a bigger buzzkill than Green." Drew gave him a glance. "Hell, we're the ones who invited you to every social event and you can't even tolerate just a little bit of ice cream today!"

"I'm assuming this is Reggie's work." The teenager with pine coloured eyes clicked his tongue.

"Whatever," Paul grunted. "He thinks I need to find a chick. I blame his girlfriend."

"And that's why we're planning an escape for you, man!" Drew pointed out. "As soon as the girls get here, we'll be going over plans for our summer vacation. I already got a beach house in preparations." Just then, his phone went off and he took a quick look at the screen. "Fuck. It doesn't look like I can take the beach house this year. Some hoe bought it for herself."

"That's probably karma for ya right there. It's karma right?" Red asked himself, or perhaps the boys around him.

"It's called irony." Green corrected.

"...And there goes the younger Oak twin being a nerd. Gary, you're losing this fight right now." Ash called out, as he slid into one of the seats of the round table booth.

"Ashy-boy, you're the one who's losing the fight because this isn't even a competition." Gary spat out, while his younger brother had to restrain him.

"What competition?" A friendly voice sang out, and a young brunette walked through the door. Her pigtailed hair colour matched the hazel eyes she had. On top of her head was a red Gatsby cap. Red and black seemed to be her choice in colors, but they didn't look too rebellious. Rather having some type of attractive charm. "Did I miss anything?" She scooted to where Ash sat.

"Nothing much, Soul." The older Oak twin explained, grinning. "Just Ash being stupid as always and me having to point out his mistakes."

"...Okay then." Soul blinked. "Are we going to get ice cream or what?"

"Yeah sure," Green answered her. "It's that everyone complains about not getting her early enough to get their flavours."

"Same, why can't girls, like, decide on a single flavour?" Red pointed out as Soul turned her head to face Ash.

"Because we just want to try out all the flavours because they're really good! Plus, I can order for everyone." She suggested.

"Knock yourself out." Drew said, but wasn't in store for the next sentence."

"Well... Dane wants peach melon frozen yoghurt, Yellow wants to have a pecan split with caramelized bananas, Misty wants to try the cookie dough flavour with blueberries, Blue wants a chocolate devil's cake with cereal, Leaf just wants some rainbow sherbert with ice shave, and May wants the red velvet butter cream with hot fudge." Everyone simply blinked at her, but added, "Oh yeah, I want a chocolate malt crunch with marshmallows to go and a vanilla sundae with fresh strawberries."

"Why can't any of you guys be like Ash and just take the whole menu?" Red commented, while she shrugged.

"Dunno, but we all want different flavours from time to time." The brunette answered, while looking over the table top. "You guys got all of that down, right?" The employee just simply gave a nod at her.

"Well, we kinda got our orders settled and they already are giving Ash some 'experimental' ice cream." Drew mumbled. 'Also, we can't stay at a beach house this year. Some woman bought it away from my family."

"Really? That's kinda okay. Yellow said she had something planned out." Her hands went grabbing one of the straws and take out one tip of the end.

"Seriously? Yellow's not the type for planning, though."

"Well, she wants to at least suggest an idea from time to time. She isn't an Aries, so I say we should let her suggest something now that our plans have been cancelled." She blew into the straw and the paper flew out and flicked onto Paul's fore head. "Whoops! My bad!"

"Nice one there, Soul!" Ash patted her on the back while the heliotrope haired teenager ignored the two of them.

"Damn, it's so hot outside!" A new voice appeared by the doorway, with other female figures behind her. The other brunette had her hair tied up and into a bun, with a red head bandanna. Her eyes had been coloured sea blue and she was wiping off the sweat from her forehead.

"Well, if it isn't June." Drew said loud enough for her to hear.

"Shut the fuck up, Drew. It's actually hot outside." Another brunette stood next May and they shared the same eye colour. However, this girl was quite tall and wore as lightly as possible because of the heat. Next to her, another girl stood, but she wasn't as broad. Neither did her hair stand out a rich mocha, but more of an ashy, taupe colour, like her dark grey eyes.

"And there's the pesky woman." Green added in on the conversation. Hearing this, the redhead kicked him in the shins, under the table. However, it had no such effect on the younger Oak twin.

"Just shut up and make room at the table for us too." The similar looking girl stated, rolling her dul eyes.

"Tch, whatever you say babe," Gary snorted, getting many looks from both the boys and especially the girls.

"Leaf and Blue have names you know," A smaller girl was standing right next to the two of them, but being closer with the taller girl. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail and she mainly wore a comfortable set of clothing for the hot weather outside.

"C'mon Yellow, we all know that the Oak twins are smart asses here." Drew implied, getting slight giggles from the girls who were joining them. Seeing one of them, Soul immediately climbed over the table to sit near a girl in particular. She was at an average height, but leaned on the urban side. Her clothes were bought from a particular brand name and she seemed to have taken the time to do her dark blue hair.

"Hiya Dane! Mind if I sit on your lap?" The brunette smiled and had her thighs over the bluenette's legs.

"Go ahead, I guess?" She awkwardly smiled, but seemed used to this already. Most people would be the type to stare, but Yellow and Blue seemed to have done similar things too. Also, the table couldn't exactly fit everyone because Paul was given space and there were about thirteen teenagers at the table.

"Do we have to call you by 'Dane' from now on?" The teenager with green hair received a look from Soul's eyes, and popped his lips. "Because I prefer calling you Dawn of course."

"Order for table 6!" A voice called out, as two workers were already walking to them. Both having trays of different frozen desserts. They were handing them out individually, as if they already knew everyone there.

"Alright Yellow, we're counting on you for this." Drew clapped his hands, while a spoon was stick out her mouth from hearing this. "Long story short, we can't go to a beach house right now. So, we're pretty much depending on you for this. Thanks."

"Uh... Well, I didn't expect for this to happen..." She awkwardly ate her ice cream, shrugging. "But I was talking to my cousin and he said that he'd be willing to drive us for camping. It was just an idea at the time and his boyfriend is wilderness person."

"Camping sounds pretty decent I guess, but what'll we do about poor Dawn who'll get her hair ruined?" Gary snickered, getting a paper straw thrown at his forehead.

"That's the problem, he wants to help organize it and stuff, but we don't have an exact location and can't really provide tents." She explained. Just then, Soul dropped her spoon into the bowl of her vanilla sundae.

"I have some really great friends who owns a lake house up north, but they don't go there for the early summer! They wouldn't mind if we'd stay there!" Her round eyes lit up.

"That's awesome! But we'll have to organize the carpools and supplies now—" Just then, the blonde girl got interrupted.

"Well, I'm the one who's driving with my brother, so we can only take three people. And we're picking out Red, Paul, and Drew. Obviously, your cousin is going to take Soul, Dawn, and you. So I'm assuming that his boyfriend will be driving some people, while Mrs. Ketchum is probably going to take her kids." Gary thought out.

"Gary. It's not a good idea to trust my cousin's boyfriend's driving skills." Yellow dubiously stated, holding her hands flat out at him. "It's like trusting Ash to make lemonade. But worse."

"Also, Silv and I have a ride of our own. But he's not going to be camping. He's got a resort to stay around the area where Soul is talking about." Blue spoke up.

"That's pretty lame." Ash stuck out his tongue at them, but soon got distracted by the ice cream. Soon enough, his eyes widen at the blue eyed girl's statement. "Wait, what the fuck? Where am I suppose to go with Misty, Leaf, and May?"

"Why not with us?" The waiter came back again, he was leaning on the table and blinking his harvest eyes at Ash. "It's obvious that there won't be enough room in the lake house and I've been trying to get Crys to—" Before he can finish, he got tugged at by the shirt and got himself flung upwards and locking his knees.

"Gold, you're suppose to be working. Not socializing!" The bluenette hissed, with her icy eyes darting at him.

"C'mon! You said you'd come over to my family's private lodge if there were friends coming to!" He argued, holding up his hands. "Plus, Soul's private Lake House is nearby too!"

"Hey, why don't we split up into girls and boys groups and best we can. I'm not trying to be sexist, but it's fun to be around Yellow's cousin when you're a girl." Dawn nibbled on her spoon. "He practically hates all the boys at this table."

"Okay, that's pretty true. I wouldn't want to hang out with Yellow's cousin because he one time made me do push-ups." Ash added.

"Wait a minute." Paul finally spoke up, which made all eyes go on him. "If Yellow's cousin is a _'he'_ and 'he' has a boyfriend..."

"There's nothing wrong with being gay Paul!" Yellow threw a crumpled up napkin at him. However, it barely did anything to his bangs and he just stared at her.

"I was wondering when he was about to ask that other guy out." He stated. "It was obvious that they were into each other. Better than how my brother has a girlfriend."

"Alright then! It's settled!" Blue slammed her hand on the table to get everyone's attention towards her. "We're going camping up North. Boys get to go to Gold's man cave and the girls will be near the lake!" After announcing that out loud, she grabbed both Yellow and Silver and immediately ran off with the two.

"As usual, she's not gonna pay." Gold looked dubiously at the swinging door. Just by hearing that, Paul and Drew went up to leave. Followed by Ash and Soul trying to catch up with their groups wh went out. The teenager with messy black hair gagged at the sight, but turned to the table. "So... who's paying for you guys this time?"

"I'm out." Misty got up and explained that her sisters were calling her.

"Me too, I've got a little brother." May did the same thing as her.

"Um, well... I should be going over to Yellow's house too!" Dawn quickly answered. Soon enough, only three boys were left at the table. Obviously, Red was trying to sneak away from Green and his twin. Only leaving both twins.

"Why does this always happen whenever everyone gets ice cream?" Crystal sighed, while Gold was flashing a slight grin at them.

 _Two days later..._

"Waterproof luggage goes in the trunk and bags go in the front." A young adult said to the three girls right in front of him. He was a golden blonde boy with windswept hair and sharp green eyes and wore a casual attire of black cargos and tank top, with a dark red bolero vest.

"I'm so glad we don't have to sleep in tents this year." Dawn commented, while she was putting quite a few luggage boxes in the back of the truck. "How's it like at the lake, Soul?"

"It's really awesome in the summer, but my friends prefer the place during autumn. Because that's the time when everything seems to be more wild and natural." The brunette answered, throwing a duffel bag in the backseats. "And it's private too!"

"That seems pretty cool then." Yellow thought out loud, and turned her head to the older boy. "Hey Koya, is Hareta sitting in the front with you or—"

"Well, what do you think?" He looked at her. Suddenly, her cousin was grabbed from behind and swung around by someone else around his age. He seemed rather more built in his olive tone. His dark brown hair was a complete mess, but seemed to fit with the conditions of his arms. "Oh my fucking— Hareta put me down!"

The other boy was laughing harmlessly at the blond and finally put him down. But he hung his arms over Koya's shoulder and he gave him a peck on the nose.

"I'm guessing no seat belts for Hareta then." Yellow laughed at the two of them. "That means I'm going to be sitting in the front once we get past the city's highway and go north to the fields."

"Yeah, I think we're all packed up now." Koya looked at everyone. "Now we have to see if everyone else is ready." With that being said, everyone went into the truck and started driving around the neighborhood to check up on everyone else. First, they made a stop at the Oak mansion and then to the condos where Crystal lived. She and Gold were able to take five more people with them. Gold had taken Ash and may in his cruiser, while Crystal too Misty and Leaf in he van. Despite the fact they were in the same lane as they were driving further from the town's central place.

"Yellow, I haven't seen Blue or Silver carpooling with everyone. Are they even going or not?" Koya looked at the mirror towards his younger cousin.

"You see, she and Silver have their own ride with someone else, but I don't know who." She answered with doubt. "All they just told me was that they were going to see us when we actually start hitting the road."

"I guess so then." Koya sighed. "Anyways, we're at the edge of the city right now. Should we go get drinks?"

"Yes!" They all answered and Hareta did too as they pulled over. Meanwhile, everyone else behind them were pulling over as well to stop by for any last minute errands at the drugstore. When that was done, they finally took the road that would lead them out of the city and into the remote roads. At one point, Hareta climbed out of the window and started moving towards the back by getting on the roof.

"Don't ever try doing that, unless you were thrown into the forest as a child." Koya looked at everyone, while yellow took off her seat belt and clambered over the passenger's front seat. "That goes for you too, Yellow."

Meanwhile, behind them was the other carpooling teenagers. In other terms, Gary and his squad were not following the rules of the road and you could see Red and Drew without seat belts or Gary leaning bak from the wheel. Everyone else seemed to have been on the left lane or behind Gary, but that was pretty much it.

After awhile, a slick black car appeared in the right lane. All of the windows were closed and shaded dark enough to barely see any type of shadow figure. It seemed like one of those silent type of spy cars, except the window finally opened and a brunette with lush hair smiled at Yellow's side.

"Hey Blue!" Yellow called out, rolling the windows down so they could yell at each other. "We thought you weren't going for a second there!"

"Sorry we're late! The traffic was a fucking pain in the ass back over at the main streets!" Blue yelled out. "Sorry that Silv isn't in the back right now! He's sitting in the front!"

"Okay!" She replied. "Do you guys need any help?!"

"Nah, Silv is staying somewhere else and I think I can find my way to Soul's place!" After saying that, the brunette yelled inside the car and closed her window just like that.

"Funny that she's not carpooling with us," Koya noted. Meanwhile yellow agreed with him as she took a sip of her smoothie. "I don't remember those two knowing anybody else, other than you."

"Okay, there's around six bedrooms in the house, so two can stay in a room." Soul started to announce as they were making a drive towards the lush valley. "There can be two people to a bedroom, so everything's going to be fine. Koya, you can have the master bedroom with Hareta."

"Soul—" He began, but his eyes widen for a moment. "Do not even think about it."

"I'm seventeen, though!" She pointed out. "Also, I'm suppose to a champion soon. I've been able to have a good winning streak and Dane's the only who's defeated me."

"That is because you let her win." He stated, continuing to drive in the private routes of the mountainous range. Most of the car ride was quiet for some time, until Yellow decided that it'd be a good idea to turn up the radio and flipped through the case of CDs.

"Should we go with the covers or the original songs?" She asked.

"Do we still have that cover where Misty's singing that song. But then again, she'd probably burned the disc." Dawn sighed, leaning onto the seat.

"There's no way I'm going to allow talent like that to be burned." The blonde pulled out a tray underneath, which had many discs. But he mainly picked one out and slipped the disc into the player. Soon enough, the guitar chords of Cs where blasting out, with an ukelele being strummed along. The car windows were obvious shut to avoid hearing the bellowing from outside. Especially from the Oak twins and gold.

" _...there's a... in the water!...Something underneath my bed, oh please believe I said...caught them barking at the moon, better be soon...!"_

"This was a really good song choice for her, and it's so summery too. I hope we could have akaroke night." Soul stretched out her arms.

"Make sure I'm not included." Koya gave a look at everyone, who was trying to change his mind. Rather, he kept saying that he wouldn't do it. "Look, I don't want to go through my performing arts life. It's already embarrassing enough that I joined the police when I was around twelve."

"Hey! You have a talent for the arts! I mean, you don't even battle that much. You only did them because you wanted to be stronger." The bluenette joked. "I mean, you were crying over Hareta back when you were in high school."

"Those were like the dark times of my childhood." He retorted. This got a laugh from everyone else who began giggling, while the CD popped out.

"Which cover should we go for next? I kinda want to listen to the songs that your friends were singing." Yellow opened the tray again and went searching through the rows of CDs. "I liked when we convinced him to sing 'Welcome To The Black Parade.' But I don't understand why he's stopped."

"Not in the mood for that song when he's not around." Soul casually said. "But we should listen to all the songs that Koya sang covers over."

"No." He said, but it was already too late when Yellow quickly placed the disc inside the player and they could all hear the lyrics of a teenager's releasing voice of the lyrics.

" _And a vision to none, he can never get enough... On a face is a map...a map of the world. From yesterday, it calls him..."_

"You girls better stop that or I'm not making macarons." He sighed annoyingly, while all of them were just enjoying the taste of soul-stirring music.

"We can't help it," Yellow grinned. "Your voice is just as good as everyone else's. Plus, what could go wrong with a little bit of good music covers?"

* * *

 **Cookies to anyone who can guess these Songs! :D**

 **OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE!**


End file.
